


R. I. P.

by SeviaStark



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeviaStark/pseuds/SeviaStark
Summary: Nenechte se zmást názvem. Smutné to není ani trošičku ;-)





	

Prohnutá křivka páteře, jemně se pohupujíci boky Sherlocka na čtyřech, strčeného na půl těla ve spodní kuchyňské skříňce, pátrající po něčem, zjevně důležitém pro nějaký z jeho experimentů. Občas z něj vyšla tlumená nadávka. Neuvědomoval si pohled který se na něj upíral. Prohnul se ještě více a zasténal. Fialová košile se mu napínala mnohem víc než obvykle a kalhoty se k ní přidali. Byly mnohem tesnejší nežli by měly být, ale na těch správných místech. Posunul se více do boku a nevědomky poskytl svému pozorovateli ještě lepší výhled.

 John jen naprázdno polkl. Tohle byl den, kdy definitivně pohřbil svou heterosexualitu.

**Author's Note:**

> Omlouvám se za svou češtinu není to můj rodný jazyk.


End file.
